


church

by prinxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Surprise i'm not dead, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Character, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character, Well a little plot, my kink is roman worshipping virgil if my past fics didn't give that away lmao, sides look different after they sink down, the usual my writing is pretty HC based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinxiety/pseuds/prinxiety
Summary: "if you were church, i'd get on my knees,confess my love, i'd know where to be."virgil gains a little bit of weight after [character] thomas starts some anti-anxiety medication and feels insecure. roman tries to ease virgil's mind.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	church

**Author's Note:**

> yes i'm alive, took a long break from fandom and general online stuff to focus on finishing college and starting my apprenticeship. still busy as always but have a new smut fic in the meantime!
> 
> caution from some brief descriptions of medication (the side effects are written by someone  
> with experience of taking SSRIs aka me!) as well as references to genitalia for any transmasc folk!

"Virgil?"

The anxious Side looked up and towards the doorway of his bedroom. Roman had peeked inside as he opened the door to give his boyfriend a gentle smile, he knew Virgil needed his space from time to time especially when he had an overwhelming day. He also knew Thomas recently started taking medication to manage his anxiety better as of late, and whilst in turn that helped Virgil, there were some undesirable side effects.

Virgil had gotten drowsier than usual as of late whilst simultaneously struggling to sleep some nights. However, Virgil found himself bothered by another side effect more which being the slight weight gain, primarily in his stomach and thighs. The anxious Side was typically rather skinny and whilst the change wasn't noticeable given his wardrobe was made up of mainly baggy hoodies and the occasional sweater, it made Virgil anxious of getting intimate with his partner as of late. Logically speaking, he knew Roman wouldn't mind, he was almost annoyingly insistent on how much he'd love Virgil no matter what form he'd take. But in the end, Virgil was anxiety, and the 'what ifs' plaguing the back of his head weren't so easy to ignore as much as he wished to.

"Hey." He answered quietly. He was currently sat on his bed, scrolling aimlessly on his phone whilst in a hoodie and track pants. Roman walked into the room, closing the door behind him before climbing onto the bed to sit next to the other man, tilting his head slightly as he gazed at him with a patient smile. "How're you feeling?"

Virgil sighed quietly, setting his phone down beside him before giving a small shrug. "Tired, nothing new." He mumbled, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the entire truth and Roman knew that. He didn't push Virgil however.

The anxious Side leaned against his boyfriend a little, a silent request for affection which he was always too shy and anxious to initiate. The prince understood immediately and put an arm around Virgil to pull him into a cuddle, the smaller side contently settling against Roman's side, head resting on his chest. "Wanna talk about it?" Roman asked in a gentle voice, never forcing Virgil to talk but always reminding him he was there for him when he needed him.

Virgil was quiet for a minute, clearly debating opening up about this, he wondered whether Roman would find his worrying silly even if he didn't mind this change. "I..It's stupid.." He murmured, absentmindedly playing with one of the clasps on Roman's jacket as he spoke.

"If it's bothering you, it's not stupid." Roman answered, putting his hand over Virgil's, picking it up to kiss the man's fingers in assurance thus causing the pale Side to turn slightly pink but making no objections. As flustered as gestures like this made him, Virgil never disliked them, Roman made him feel loved at every opportunity he got and more.

"It's..it's just," Virgil huffed. "These dumb meds.. making me all tired and..and fat.." He trailed off with a frown, curling up against Roman as if trying to make himself seem smaller. Roman gave his hand an assuring squeeze as he listened.

"I'm sorry you're feeling more tired than usual. However, your weight is perfectly fine, love. Even should you gain more, you'd still be as lovely as ever." He smiled, and had his tone not sounded so genuine and his gaze not looked so fond of his partner, Virgil would laugh the words off or even tease the prince for being corny. Instead he blushed and quietly buried his face in the crook of Roman's neck with a small sigh. "Okay.."

Roman knew Virgil didn't believe him, at least not entirely. When it came to convincing Virgil of his compliments, a more direct approach was needed in Roman's experience, and he was more than happy to provide said experience.

The prince slowly moved, his hands on each side of Virgil as he hovered over him. "I mean it, Virgil. Nothing will ever make me love you any less nor find you less desirable."

Virgil blushed again, gazing up at Roman almost unable to look away as he processed the words. "..what if I grow spider legs." He answered, trying to sound teasing.

Roman let out a small laugh, leaning down to kiss Virgil's cheek lovingly before trailing to his jaw. "Don't push your luck, love." He spoke softly, smiling when he heard Virgil's breath hitch at the kisses, pale hands slowly wrapping around the prince's neck to pull him closer.

Taking that as a clear to continue, Roman kissed down Virgil's neck softly then down to his collarbones. One of his hands moved to start tracing up Virgil's shirt, slowly and when there was no objection he continued, grazing the soft pale skin on his way to Virgil's chest. He gently swiped his thumb over one of Virgil's nipples, prompting a quiet moan from the man which Roman answered with kissing his lips sweetly. Tongues eventually met, swiping past each other lazily as Roman continued his ministrations, swallowing each and every lovely sound that escaped his boyfriend.

"Ro..Roman.." Virgil whined quietly, grasping at the prince's clothes now. Roman smiled a little against his lips, pulling apart only to kiss Virgil's cheek in assurance.

"What do you want, love?" He asked, kissing his neck again. Virgil exhaled quietly under him. "An..Anything, please, just..just no teasing.." He pleaded softly, and who was Roman to deny Virgil of anything right now.

"In that case..." He trailed his hand down Virgil's chest and stomach, admiring every inch of skin. "Would you do me the honors of sitting atop my face?"

The man beneath him visibly shuddered, clearly excited by the thought it seemed his initial worries were momentarily forgotten. "Y..Yeah..okay.." He stammered quietly, starting to sit up to make removing their clothes easier. Roman helped him ease his pants off once Virgil removed his hoodie however left his black shirt on. The anxious side started to grasp at the prince's clothes.

"We don't need to do that." Roman smiled, he was fully intent on solely focusing on Virgil tonight.

"I..wanna see you.." Virgil answered shyly, pushing the prince's jacket off his shoulders before the man helped pull the rest off.

Roman had to admit the few minutes of situating themselves was a little awkward, Virgil blushing deeply as he stood over his boyfriend. He was turned towards the bed's headboard, holding onto it but yet to kneel down to actually sit as it were. "Uh..I never..I won't crush you, will I?" He murmured in embarrassment.

Roman put his hands on Virgil's thighs, gently pulling him down. "I'll be okay." He promised, stroking the anxious Side's legs.

Virgil exhaled, trying to settle himself down comfortably, he was reminded of why he was anxious seeing his thighs were slightly bigger though he couldn't linger on his worries for long when Roman fully pulled him down to sit on top of him, tongue experimentally swiping against Virgil's folds. The man above let out a surprised moan, blushing brightly as he held onto the headboard, trying to remain steady as Roman continued.

"F...Fuck.. Ro.." Virgil moaned, fingers gripping the headboard tightly as the prince only pulled his lover down more whilst he ate him out in earnest. Virgil felt his hips automatically grind into Roman's tongue, quiet moans spilling out out of him continuously at this rate.

Roman seemed more than happy with these responses, grasping at Virgil's thighs tightly as he licked up into him, eventually starting to prod his tongue against the man's entrance. Another broken moan filled the room as the prince started to tongue-fuck the Side above him, completely enraptured with every sound and taste, only spurring him on further. He gazed up at Virgil, looking up at him like a devotee would a heavenly being; he always found Virgil beautiful, though seeing his lover lost in pleasure, brows usually furrowed in worry now replaced with desire, it was truly a sight to behold.

"Ro..R-Ro.." Virgil mewled, not knowing what he was pleading for anymore, rutting against Roman desperately at this point in search of his rapidly approaching release. Roman seemed to understand, gripping at the man's thighs tighter as he pulled him closer, not caring about how much difficult it'd become to breathe, his goal to push Virgil to completion more important. He lapped at Virgil's center, eventually easing him down a tad lower so he could swipe his tongue over his clit which was visibly enlarged now and aching to be touched.

"Ah..!" Virgil cried out, only for more moans to fall from his lips, raising in pitch when Roman placed his lips over the bud and started sucking softly at first before increasing in pressure. Virgil's legs shook, and he struggled to hold himself up at this point, relying only on his hands grasping at the headboard, knuckles white from his grip. "Rom -mmm - I'm gonna - ah...!" He struggled to speak, his body autonomously grinding into Roman, eventually one of his hands left the headboard to grab at the prince's soft locks, gently pulling as he rode his face.

Roman alternated between lapping at the soaked folds and sucking at the throbbing bud, encouragingly pulling Virgil's hips back and forth to help him grind against his tongue. He latched onto Virgil's clit once more, sucking and circling his tongue around it, chasing Virgil's quickening moans, his voice rising in volume and pitch and the prince felt drunk on every sound. Fingers gripped his hair tighter before Virgil let out a broken cry as he felt his climax wash over him, still moving against Roman's tongue languidly, riding out the remainder of his orgasm before his legs began to twitch from oversensitivity.

Roman carefully held him steady, helping him settle down on the pillows and pull him down onto the bed to lay down properly. Virgil felt like his legs had turned to jelly, turning on his side to cuddle up to Roman's chest again as he had before this, still catching his breath. Roman brushed his hair back with an affectionate smile before kissing his forehead, which Virgil responded by looking up and pulling the prince into a kiss. Once his head was resting on Roman's chest again, he closed his eyes, completely spent.

"I love you.." 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> remember to leave a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
